General Timeline
My= 500s = 500s * Justin, aspiring Knight of the Round Table, rescues the Wizard Merlin and is granted enchanted armor and weaponry, as well as wings for his horse victory. * After several adventures, Sir Justin gains the opportunity to sit on the round table by avenging the Knight Sir Fallon by slaying the ogre that felled him. Sir Justin kills the ogre, but in the fight he and Victory are trapped in an avalanche and not found for more than a millennium. * After being mortally wounded in battle, Sir Jason Blood of the Round Table is bonded to the demon Etrigan by Merlin. = 1300s = 1340s 1344 *The man who would become known as Rā's al Ghūl is born in far north east Egypt. = 1400s = 1400s 1404 * Rā's al Ghūl discovers the secrets of Lazurus, rejuvinates himself to youth, and creates the League of Assassins. 1490s * Rā's Al Ghūl and Dracula have their first encounter, at which point Rā's vows to cleanse the Earth of unholy beings. = 1600s = 1690s 1698 * The League of Assassins eradicates the majority of the world's vampires and werewolves. = 1700s = 1700s *Viktor Frankenstein creates Adam. = 1800s = Max Mercury, Wonder City, Solomon Grundy, Hawks, 1830s 1838 * Jonah Hex is born to cattle hand Woodson Hex. In a native raid, a young Jonah is spared by the chief and taken into the tribe. The tribe was later slaughtered by whites and Jonah was spared on account of his race. 1839 * Arnus lands on Earth in a life pod, which upon detecting an African American woman, transforms him irrevocable into an African American woman. He is adopted by the enslaved woman, Miriam, who names him Augustus. 1860s 1861 * Jonah Hex enlists in the army 1880s 1883 * Due to his Terminan physiology, when Augustus reaches the maximum age for his appearance (which is somwhow some where from 25 to 50,) he assumes the identity of his fictitious son, an action he will have to take about every 27 years. * Having reached the maximum age of his appearance 1890s 1890 * Dracula manipulates solicitor Jonathan Harker to bring him to London to reign in terror, but the combined efforts of Harker, Professor Renfield, Jonathan Seward, Arthur Holmwood, and Quincy Morris prevent the loss of all but Lucy Westenra and Morris himself. 1897 * Jonah Hex rides back into Lago and is hired to bring in Arkady Duvall dead or alive...... Hex takes the bounty to track Arkady Duvall... "Spaceship" * Jonathan Harker is approached by fledging writer Bram Stoker to publish his journals as a fictive account. 1899 * Sherlock Holmes encounters Dracula in his second attempt to attack London, defeating him via a stake in his heart. = 1900s = 1910s 1914 *Samuel Emerson Bradley born in Cleveland, Ohio. Late 1910s 1917 * In the midst of World War I, Steve Trevor of America crash lands on the island of Themyscira. After saving him, Princess Diana is selected through the Amazonian tournament to escort him back to the World of Man-- against her mother's wishes. When in the World of Man, she becomes embroiled in the Great War in a quest to find Ares. 1920s 1927 * Amanda Krueger born. 1930s 1934 *Doctor Occult first teams up with Rose Psychic. 1937 *Slam Bradley meets Shorty Morgan in Gotham. 1938 * Lee Travis takes on the identity of The Crimson Avenger, becoming the very first crime-fighting Mystery Man of the Modern era. 1939 * Wesley Dodds dons the guise of the Sandman, following in his childhood friend's footsteps as a costumed adventurer. * The Golem 1940s Justice Society active. Inspired by their heroics, Augustus Freeman attempts to join the team, but is rejected on the basis of his race. 1945 * Alfred Pennyworth born. 1950s 1951 * Samuel "Sam" Emerson Bradley Jr. born in Gotham. 1952 * Manhunter J'onn J'onzz discovers a cadre of genocidal high-ranking Martians, including his bureaucratic brother, as well as his Manhunting partner, planning to use the white Martian lower caste to overrun the planet's populace and declare Mars their own. J'onn's attempt to stop this leads to his expulsion, and, indirectly, the destruction of Mars. * J'onn J'onzz lands in the American South West, assumes the guise of a human private investigator, and faces off against a group of Martian Hunters who track him down. * As the Martian Manhunter, J'onn narrowly defends his new home from a group of Yautja hunters, pulled to the American South West by the same magnetic force (a similar force exists in the Bermuda Triangle) 1957 * Responding to a sensory detection of an alien presence in Nebraska, Martian Manhunter meets Icon, who was similarly responding to the disturbance. The two solve the the threat together, and become friends, sharing a camraderie over their alien origin and rejections from the Justice Society. (MM was seen as a threat, and Icon was discriminated against.) Martian Manhunter's Manhunter knowledge of advanced alien technologies allows him to repair Icon's ship's transponder. 1960s 1960 * After attempting on and off to contact Termina, Icon receives a distress signal. He can help the given his fused physiology, which has granted him powers beyond either species. Knowing it would destroy the life he's built on Earth and unsure if his loved ones on his home world are alive, he is torn. Martian Manhunter volunteers to take over the role of Augustus Freeman IV, and Icon gratefully journeys to his home world. As a result of his guise, J'onn abandons his John Jones guise; "Jones" is believed to have vanished into the desert. * Sandy, sidekick to the original Sandman, takes over the Sandman mantle, but fails to launch a new wave of heroes. * Nun Amanda Kruger, while working at Our Lady of Sorrows Asylum, is inadvertently locked in with the patients over Christmas break. For days she is raped and attacked repeatedly. She barely survives, and, nine months later, gives birth to Fredrick Charles Krueger, who she gives up for adoption. 1962 * Alfred Pennyworth joins the British armed forces ands serves for two years as a field medic in the Indonesia–Malaysia confrontation 1964 * Alfred Pennyworth acts.. or in the seventies? After Spyral in the late sixties do some Condor esque thrillers. 1965 * As an SAS agent, Alfred Pennyworth runs a long term mission to thwart the fanatical alleged descendants of Jack the Ripper in a terror scheme. * Agent Pennyworth later engages in the Lazarus Affair, a series of missions to discover an alleged source of eternal youth. He encounters and battles Rā's Al Ghūl at the site of a Lazarus pit in Jordan, nearly falls for Rā's nymph daughter, and in the ensuing battle, the Jordan Lazarus vein is destroyed, and Alfred reports the rumors held no truth, in order to prevent further efforts into immoral imortality. * After his defeat of Rā's ￼al Ghūl, Agent Pennyworth is tasked with a highly confidential mission: stop a section of cultists, led by the revived Count Dracula, from spreading a super power strain of the bubonic plague. 1967 * Jedidiah Sawyer born. * 1965 ** 1970s Starman II active 1971 * Wonder Woman loses her powers. 1973 * 13 August Jason Elias Voorhees born. 1975 1977 * 15 October: Michael Audrey Myers born in Haddonfield. 1980s 1980 * Hal Jordan born to Martin and Jessica Jordan. 1981 * Kal-El born to Jor-El and LarEl on Krypton. 1982 * The Justice Society "returns" via a time portal created by Vandal Savage, to a brave new world. At their arrival, Commander Steel, and Laurel Lance, The first Black Canary, are active. The two help them to take on Vandal Savage, trapping him for the next few decades. For a few more years the heroes continue their adventures before eventually falling out and retiring. * Krypton explodes, and baby Kal-El is sent by Jor-El to the planet Earth, fifty light-years away. Jor-El, knowing of the planet's impending doom, stays behind and tried to reason with the council to evacuate. Jor-El's brother, Zor-El, gives his city Kandor to Brainiac, in exchange for sparing it from destruction. Per his brother's warning, he to sends his child, Kara, to Earth. * Kara's rocket is taken off course by a meteor shower. * 19 February: Bruce Thomas Alan Wayne is born to multi-billionaires Thomas and Martha in Gotham uniting two ruling old money families. 1983 * Baby Kal-El lands just outside of Smallville, Kansas, and is found by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who with the help of their friend, the sheriff, they adopt as Clark Kent￼.￼ * 31 October: Six year old Michael Myers inexplicably murders his older sister Judith and is interred in Smith's Grove Sanatorium. 1986 * 11 year old Jason Voorhees drowns at Camp Crystal Lake as the councilors responsible for his safety make love. 1988 * Seven year old Tommy Elliot severs the break line his ultra wealthy parents' car, successfully killing his father Roger, but being thwarted in killing his mother Marla when she is saved by their friend Thomas Wayne. Sam Bradley investigates the case, and suspects Tommy's culpability, but cannot prove it. 1990s 1990 * When leaving a revival screening of The Mask of Zorro, Thomas and Martha Wayne are fatally shot in cold blood in a would-be robbery. Their son Bruce surivives and dedicates himself to avenging their memory by warring on crime in Gotham. * Kate Kane is born into the wealthy Kane family. Cousin to Bruce Wayne, the two were never close as his worldview was already destroyed the year she was born. 1991 * Having obliterated the invading threat to his people, Icon returns to Earth but has lost his faith in sentient beings and retires from superheroics knowing he will continue to face intolerance. With no other choice, he assumes the role of August Freeman VI. In solidarity with his friend in light of the recent political climate, J'onn opts for the new John Jones to be African American. * The Justice Society disbands. * "Chop-Top" Sawyer is strong-armed by a recruitment officer into serving in the Gulf War. He is declared missing in action, but returns stateside in 1996 through unknown means. 1993 * 18 August: Hearing of a series of desecration at the burial site of their grandfather, Sally Hardesty and her brother, along with some friends, travel across Travis County, Texas to ensure the safety of his resting place. After picking up a hitchhiker, the group takes an erroneous detail and find themselves in the hands of the cannibalistic Sawyer family. The killer of the family, Leatherface, eliminates all but Sally herself, who, through luck and will to live, narrowly avoids slaughter. ("This is the established order of things! You find 'em, Leather kills 'em, I cook em! don't try to change it boy!") * Zatara active 1995 * At the age of thirteen, Bruce Wayne embarks on his world-wide trek to learn from the masters of martial arts, forensics, detection, survival, and technology. * 23 September: Barbara Joan Gordon born to Chicago police officers James and Barbara Eileen on a family trip in Aurora, Ohio. 1996 * Kara's rocket successfully reaches Earth and lands in National City. * 11 November: Dick Grayson born to world-class acrobats Mary and John of Haly's Circus. 1997 * June: Helena Rosa Maria Genovese Bertinelli born to Don Guido and his wife Carmella, one of the dominant old-school mob families in Gotham. 1998 * 20 February: On his eighteenth birthday, Hal Jordan signs up for the U.S. Airforce. * 16 August: Jason Peter Todd born into stark poverty and drug addicted parents Willis and Catherine in the slums of Gotham. * 30 October- 1 November: Murderer Michael Myers returns to Haddonfield on Halloween night, with unclear but deadly intentions. As his doctor, Sam Loomis, tracks him down, with the willingness to stop him by any means necessary, the Shape stalks demure high schooler Laurie Strode. Having evaded Loomis and the sheriff, Michael kills Laurie's friends (including the sheriff's daughter,) but Laurie succeeds in defending herself from her assailant. Loomis tracks him down and shoots him several times, but Michael manages to evade capture. Laurie is taken to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, accompanied by Loomis. Loomis and Laurie are trapped In the hospital with Michael as he blocks the exits, and the duo must defend the rest of the hospital's patients. 1999 * 13 August: Pamela Voorhees goes on a killing spree at Camp Crystal Lake, where counselors were left alone to fix camp for the next season, to avenge her son, Jason, and prevent the same fate for more children. Pamela, who was a cook at the camp, had entrusted councilors to watch Jason. When they were otherwise occupied, the boy drowned. Pamela succeeds in dispatching six victims, but is decapitated by survivor Alice Hardy. Two months later, a resuscitated adult Jason tracks down Alice and kills her. * 17 October: Having by chance witnessed his mother's decapitation at the hands of Alice Hardy, an adult and very much alive Jason Voorhees tracks Alice down from Crystal Lake to Cape May and kills Alice. = 2000s = 2000s Early 2000s Circa 2000 * While studying in Western Europe, Bruce Wayne finds himself crossing paths with former youth acquaintance Andrea Beaumont. Over a short time, the two bond over their loss of parents, and fall madly in love. His feelings for Andrea are so intense they cause him to seriously consider abandoning his path of vengeance; with her his pain is eased. After proposing to Andrea, all seems well, until he finds her disappeared one night leaving only the ring and a note that she and her father had left on account of buisnees. In reality, her father had been axed by the mob, and she would begin her own vengeance path. Circa 2001 * March 15-19: After having been burned to death, child killer Freddy Krueger is brought back to life as a dream demon, and begins killing the children of the parents who killed him when he was released from capture due to technicality in their dreams. The first murder, of fifteen year old Tina Gray, is attriubuted to her delinquent boyfriend Rod Lane, who attempts to evade police capture but is cornered. Nancy Thompson, daughter of police lieutenant Donald Thompson, tries to warn authorities, but Rod is killed in his sleep by Krueger before anything can be done. She forms a plan with her boyfriend Glen Lantz to stop Krueger, but when Glen falls asleep Krueger kills him. Nancy outsmarts Kruger, and brings him into the real world and seemingly kills him, though Krueger later kills her mother in her sleep. * James Gordon enrolls in the U.S. armed forces in the wake of the 9/11 attacks *20 July: Timothy Jackson Drake born into superfluous wealth to Jack and Janet Drake in Bristol, not far from the Wayne residence. Circa 2002 * Stephanie Brown born to gifted, but petty crook Arthur Brown and his wife Crystal. Stephanie, in her precosity, will soon grow disappointed and disallusioned with her father's criminal behavior. *Jason Todd befriends Nathan Scofield. *Now years after the infamous Crystal Lake killing spree (6CL slaughter, 2-4CL massacre, 7CL murders...) the Christy family have decided to re-open Camp Crystal Lake, and start training a new crop of councilors at the neighboring Packanack house. An adult Jason Voorhees, who had revived and lived in the woods by Packanack, struck and killed all but Ginny Field, who used her child psychology background to fight him off and escape. Two days later, he would attack a previous would-be victim, Chris Higgins, and her friends at Higgins Haven, gaining his iconic hockey mask in the process, and slaying all but Chris in the process, who escaped by killing Jason with an axe to the head. The next night, Jason was taken to the Essex County morgue and came back to life, killed at least two staff members, and journeyed back to the lake. There, he encountered a house of partying teenagers, and in the neighboring house, the boy who would be his greatest enemy. After being defended by his sister, Trish, Tommy Jarvis killed Jason Voorhees by striking his head with his own machete, and ensuring his death by hacking him. Tommy and Trish both survived, but he would spend much of the rest of his life in psychological care as a result. *Hal Jordan makes Air Force Captain. Mid 2000s Circa 2003 * Helena Bertinelli is kidnapped and raped as psychological warfare against her father. She is enrolled in boarding school and trained in combat as a result. * David Cain and Lady Shiva enter an agreement to conceive Cassandra Cain in an attempt to create the ultimate assassin. Cassandra is born, and deprived of speech to instead learn body language and train in combat. * Hal Jordan begins work as a test pilot for Ferris Corp. Circa 2005 * Upon discovering the crash site of Abin Sur, Hal Jordan is selected by the wounded visitor to protect sector 2814, and becomes Green Lantern. Lanterns failure to protect Mars? Cira 2006 * Tommy Jarvis is transferred from the Unger Institute to Pinehurst, in the hopes that being near Crystal Lake will help assuage his fears. However, by coincidence, a fellow patient kills another, sparking a series of grizzly murders by a Jason Voorhees imitator, who Tommy ultimately fells. * After the Thompsons moved out of the house at 1428 Elm, the Walsh family occupied it. Jesse the teenager of the family, experiences difficulty fitting into the new school, save for his carpool Lisa, who has romantic feelings for him. Soon, he is terrorized by the house's more permanent inhabitant, Freddy Krueger, who needs Jesse to kill for him so he can gain enough power to return to the dreams of teens. Krueger uses Jesse to kill his new friend Grady and his borderline psychopathic gym teacher. Ultimately, Jesse's willpower, bolstered by Lisa's affections and in spite of his latent homosexuality, wards Krueger off and he must find another means to gain power. Late 2000s Circa 2007 *'Bruce Wayne begins his war on crime as the Batman.' He begins by launching a guerilla assault on the seven crime families of Gotham by taking out their income sources. Along the way, he teams up with re-christened prostitute Catwoman and cop James Gordon, one of the few honest men in the city. To oppose him, the Penguin proposes the mobsters put an open bounty on the Batman's head. After thwarting the like of Deathstroke and Deadshot, Batman and Penguin both come out on top. (January to May) (The Bounty) *Four year old Cassandra Cain kills her first and only regretting it even at her age. *After establishing his presence in Gotham, Batman uncovers a series of bizarre crimes and experiments perpetrated by Gotham University professor Hugo Strange, the very school where his tentative girlfriend Julie Madison is gaining a post graduate degree. This is one of a string of bizarre, pseudo-supernatural crimes, including an alliance between The Mad Monk, a supposed vampire and Doctor Emile Dorian. With the Monk's manservant Gustav DeCobra, they engineer a new, science based Wolfman, Tygrus. The Monk casts an eye on Julie, and seeks to use her as his Wolfwoman queen. * He then faces his worst enemy, The Joker, in a child terror plot, set forth to prove his anti-human philosophy that man is inheritly wicked. * Strange Days Hugo Strange and thwarts his attempt to ruin his name, at the same time besting the Riddler. (June) * The Man Who Laughs * In the wake of the many super criminal activities in Gotham, particularly the Joker's terroristic debut, a solution is proposed to deal with the super villains humanely. A cadre of scientists, led by businessman Quincy Sharp, unveil a plan to reopen Arkham Asylum as a modernized facility. Among the scientists are Hugo Strange, with whom Batman has already crossed paths, Jermaiah Arkham, grand nephew of Amadeus, Achillies Milo, Emile Dorian, and Jonathan Crane. Knowing Strange's character, Batman investigates the activities of the Asylum to find that most of the doctors are unjustly experimenting on patients, with Doctor Crane using the identity of the Scarecrow to terrorize them. Batman battles with Crane, but ultimately, he succumbs to Crane's experimental fear gas, which he develops to the fullest from experimenting on those who cause the most fear. Batman is locked away and terrorized by Crane, and must summon the most of his will to defeat the villain. (The real world of this: "This is Gotham's solution? and they're all corrupt? Batman: Shows his struggle and humanity to heal his villains, and ultimately his will power. Will and humility.) (Harvest of Fear) *Clark Kent moves to Metropolis and takes on the role of Superman. His presence is welcomed by many, seen as a beacon of hope to a city that had lost it's happiness to a recession, but the man who saved it from that recession, Lex Luthor, is unhappy about the new hero. *The Sawyer family meet their match in the form of Texas Ranger Lefty Enright and DJ Stretch Brock, the former of who being the uncle of the Hardestys and attempting to find the family since their deaths. The Sawyers have taken residence in an abandoned amusement park, and In an ensuing fight, Lefty blows up the the park, killing himself and injuring Leatherface, Grandpa, and Drayton. Leatherface, at the instruction of Drayton, flees as the FBI seize the area the following day. *12-13 July: After escaping Unger institute, Tommy Jarvis's attempt to cremate Jason Voorhees results in his undead revival and another slaughter at Camp Crystal Lake, which Tommy ends in a deadly showdown at Crystal Lake. *Freddy Krueger has returned to his place of conception, Westin Hills Psyciatric hospital, where by killing teen patients he regains the power to torment the other children of Springwood. With the last children of the Elm Street parents who killed him all in Westin, Krueger attempts to kill them all, however, Nancy Thompson, having studied psychology in school, now interns with the group. Together, Nancy and the teens battle Freddy in their dreams, seemingly killing him forever by giving him a holy burial, a process assisted by head doctor Neil Gordon and the spirit of Amanda Krueger. Circa 2008 *The Batman enters his second year, spending the year on a long-reaching case, The Long Halloween, involving every major player in the Gotham underworld and birthing the era of the super villain. *Dick Grayson's parents are murdered by Tony Zucco when Mr. Haley refuses to give the mobster a share of the profits and Batman fails to stop him in time. *The Phantasm, a new mysterious foe to the Batman, begins wiping out remaining mobsters in Gotham. The ruthless pseudo-vigilante is revealed to be Andrea Beaumont, the once serious love of Bruce Wayne. When Bruce finds this out, he faces he serious crisis of consciousness. The woman he once loved has become consumed by the very same vengeance that created him, and that her abandonment bolstered, but he now sees that he must not let this vengeance rule him too, or hell lose every thing else. * *|||||||||||||||||||||||||the events of the Phantasm and the Long Halloween cause Bruce a serious crisis of conciounous about leaving the role for Andrea and the current world he's created with the villains|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| * *Tina Shepard, a telekinet, inadvertently unleashes Jason Voorhees in Crystal Lake, having been there since his fight with Tommy Jarvis a year prior. Jason kills her mother, and her manipulative psychiatrist Doctor Crews, as well as several teenagers in the neighboring house. Tina uses her powers to stop Jason, and save Nick, a boy from the rental house. (June 13). The following week, Tina is tracked by Jason to a mental hospital, where Tina is not only being treated, but accused of the murders, and must defend herself once again. *Freddy Krueger once again returns to kill the remaining Westin-Elm Street children, who were up until then living happy lives once more. Among their friends is Alice Johnson, who discovers she has a power nearly equal to that of Freddy; she is the Dream Master. With her new-found power, Alice vanquishes Freddy by forcing him to see his own reflection once more temporarily banishing from the dreams of the youth. *Following the seizure of the surviving Sawyers by the FBI at Texas battle land, Leatherface flees to the home of his cousins, led by Edward "Tex" Sawyer. Here, Leatherface is treated with more kindness than at home, though still as the lowest step by all, except by Amelia, the little girl. In the process of trying to kill a woman, Michelle, the family is attacked and killed by survivalist Benny Huston. Leatherface escapes and heads to meet his remaining family. Circa 2009 *Dick Grayson unofficially becomes Robin, when Batman, seeing an opportunity to prevent the boy from being twisted by vengeance as he was, allows him to tag along under that moniker in the capture of Tony Zucco. *A mix of rare experimental chemicals and a lighting bolt from the Speedforce give Central City forensic scientist Barry Allen speed and resistance powers, which he uses to fight crime as the second Flash, after his childhood hero. *'The Justice League' join together, for the first time, to defeat Starro. The team does not stay together, but find themselves reunited to face the Legion of Doom, comprising the foes of each hero, and ultimately permanently unite to Darkseid's attack on Washington, D.C. *When leaving prom, four Texas teens find themselves in the hands of Leatherface's cousin Vilmer "Slaughter," with whom the mute murderer has been living in the wake of the massacre of the Tex-Sawyers. As soon as he had come to live with them, Leatherface accepted his regular submissive role once more. All of the teens are killed, save Jenny, who survives until she is saved by Rothman, an alleged Illuminati agent who controls Vilmer. * Arthur Brown tries to cash in on the supervillain emergence and becomes a henchman for the Riddler, much to the disappointment of his seven year old. * Alice Johnson finds herself pregnant by her boyfriend. Though this would otherwise be a happy revelation, she finds that Freddy is using his her child and his dreams to kills her remaining friends. The combined efforts of Alice, her son Jacob, her friend Yvonne, and the spirit of Amanda Krueger, they succeed in obliterating Freddy. (June) * In September, Freddy Krueger returns and decimates all of Springwood's children. With the last teen escaping to a neighboring town, a renegade group of runaways and their social worker, Maggie Burroughs fight Krueger. With Maggie revealed to be Fred's daughter, she kills him for what she hopes will be the last time. 2010s Circa 2010 * Batman's first encounter with Rā's ￼al Ghūl. * Northern California small town Doctor Dan Challis races to stop the spread of a terrible fate for all children in the region who wear masks produced by the local Silver Shamrock company. Circa 2011 * Starting by unmasking the Black Knight in their home town of Coolville, Ohio, the Mystery Inc. gang begin their road trip across the country solving mysteries. * Batman pursues Killer Croc across the country to Texas, where the Sawyer family takes the injured villain in. There, Batman must contend with not only Killer Croc, but Leatherface as well. When he finds out that the Sawyers gave been kept from custody for protecting an ARGUS secret, Batman hurts the family so badly they won't be able to hurt anyone again. * Continuing their cross country trek westbound, Mystery Inc find themselves down a lonely road in Texas. Stopping for directions at a gas station, they end up in the Sawyer residence. There, they are terrorized by the babbling bad guy Leatherface, who presents more danger than they've ever faced before. Due to an injury Leatherface previously sustained, they narrowly escape in one piece. * Having escaped the wrath of Leatherface in tact, a battered Mystery Inc continues their journey, heading home through Illinois. Running low on gas, they stop into the town of Haddonfield. With the town empty, they encounter Michael Myers and try to fend him off until Batman reaches them. * After near-deadly encounters with Jed "Leatherface" Sawyer and Michael Myers, Batman teams up with Mystery inc. to track down to other boogey men, Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. Freddy unites the four slashers and it takes a dream world war to bring them to justice. Circa 2012 * As Robin grows older, he spends more time fighting by the side of the Teen Titans than obeying Batman's orders and a rift begins to form. Though not left on a negative note, Dick moves to join the team in San Francisco. * Damian al Ghūl born. *Helena Bertinelli's parents are killed in a mob attack. She and her bodyguard-turned-guardian Sal work out a plan for revenge. Circa 2013 * After trying to steal tires from the Batmobile, Jason Todd is discovered by Batman, and, after proving his mettle, joins his side as Batman's new sidekick, taking Dick Grayson's still-in-use code name. * A new vigilante, the Huntress, attacks the remaining pockets of Gotham's mob, with her crude means being balanced by her willingness to take life. Revealed to be fifteen year old mob orphan Helena Bertinelli, she and Jason Todd become involved on and off to Batman's disapproval. * After the two Robins inadvertently find themselves side by side, the wedge between Bruce and Dick is solidified by Dick's feeling that he has been replaced and he is fired from the Robin identity-- but not before he can quit. Circa 2014 * A new cult forms in Gotham, led by the eloquent but enigmatic Deacon Blackfire. Leading an army of the homeless, Blackfire had an increasing foothold in Gotham's slums. Blackfire's forces pin Batman down, and it's up to Jason to use the batmotank to save him from the maze-like sewer lair. * Joker paralyzes Barbara Gordon from the waist down and "kills Jason Todd" in his most personally atrocious attack on the Batman in an attempt to prove that he can make Commissioner Gordon and Batman as bad as he is in one day. Circa 2015 * In the wake of Jason's death and Barbara's paralysis, Batman becomes increasingly more violent and reckless, donning an all black heavier armor with a spot light oval logo. * Barbara Gordon puts her computer science wizardry to use and becomes hacker-infomation broker Oracle, after psychologically recovering, continuing her work with the Bat-family, but also becoming a maven to others in the hero community, and even Amanda Waller. * Under the instruction of Oracle, Helena Bertinelli briefly leaves the Huntress mantle to serve as what would ultimately be an interim Batgirl, in an attempt to make Batman less callous that failed due to their poor chemistry. * The KGBeast is sent by the Russian Premiere to assassinate the President. Recognizing that his diplomatic immunity will prevent a permanent sentence, Batman narrowly chooses not to kill the Beast. * Having been imprisoned and tortured under Arkham Asylum by the Joker for the past year, Jason escapes onto the streets of Gotham. * Batman fights with Dracula in Gotham, leading to what would be in this year a rare interaction with Superman to fight a new batch vampires and werewolves, in part possible from the Romulus Strain. Circa 2016 * Tim Drake becomes Robin after deducing Batman's secret identity and convincing Dick, Alfred, and ultimately Bruce that Robin needs a Batman. *In an attempt to gain noteriety, Arthur Brown brands himself the supervillain Cluemaster. * Batman and Robin take on the political youth war between Anarky and The General, with both parties using social media platforms and extremist mainstream candidates to rally their bases. *To combat her father's super criminal activity, Stephanie Brown takes on the Batgirl mantle as her own and teams up with Robin, much to Oracle's chagrin. After Oracle sets her straight, she becomes the Spoiler and develops a romantic relationship with Robin. Batman does not condone her activity due to her lack of training and discipline. *A manipulation by Circe causes the gods of the old Pantheons to war in deadly conquest for mankind's worship. With conflicting allegiances those heroes of Earth, led by Wonder Woman, must rally to stop Circe's plan. *A series of radical events cause the Kryptonian juggernaut Doomsday to land on Earth and rampage across the Midwest and East coast in search of the Man of Steel. In the ensuing battle in Metropolis, Superman sacrifices himself to destroy the undefeatable monster. * Bane establishes himself in Gotham, bests Batman, and breaks the hero's back. Azrael take on the mantle of the Batman. * * Jon Kent born. Circa 2017 * In a year of many natural disasters, Gotham City is hit by a massive earthquake, putting much of it to shambles and cutting it off from the rest of the country. With the federal government declaring it a No Man's Land, the city becomes a divided playground for the criminal element. (No Man's Land) * Cassandra Cain is sent to assassinate Robin as a test of her ability, but a compassionate Batman takes the girl in under his care, and she helps him clean up Gotham in the aftermath, having been christened Batgirl by Oracle. Circa 2018 * Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne put aside their differences and work together to rebuild Gotham. * 12 Ghosts Circa 2019 * Bruce adopts Dick (01), Tim (06) and Cassandra (08) * Gang reunites; Detective Collective 2020s Circa 2020 Circa 2021 * A mysterious new player in the Gotham underbelly strikes with a vendetta against Bruce Wayne and the Batman, hitting him where it hurts most. (Hush) * Joker's Asylum * Tower of Babel Circa 2022 * With the events of Hush's attack planting for Batman a seed of doubt to Jason Todd's death, Jason return to Gotham as the Red Hood, to force Batman to do what he thinks he should have done six years ago-- kill the Joker. * With the number of his allies rising, most notably the return of Jason Todd, Batman feigns his death for a week to assess the ability of his allies to function as a collective without his presence. Using the guise of The Insider, he uses a team of morally ambiguous heroes, including Catwoman, to test the group's ability, with Bruce and Selina solidifying a formal relationship. During this time, Damian Al Ghūl, the test tube created son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghūl, debuts to succeed his father. Declaring himself the Robin to Dick's Batman, he will retain the role when Bruce returns, and Tim will become Red Robin. *In her cousin's absence and with his comrades quarreling, Kate Kane takes up the mantle of the Batwoman. Circa 2023 * Red Hood teams up with fellow former sidekick Red Arrow and former Teen Titan Starfire as the Outlaws *Kate Kane faces a new foe from her past, The Reaper. Circa 2024 * Death of the Family (by rescuing Jason some trust is restored. Tough and resourceful, but hurt and afraid. *Bruce loves Damian, but they are not compatible as a duo, so Dick takes Damian as a sidekick, Redbird, and to additionally help his ease his pain, Bruce rechristens Tim as Robin. Circa 2025 *The Arkham Lady and the Arkham Knight appear, with the goal of defending the patients of the asylum from the supposed wrath of the Batman. But the Arkham Knight also has a mysterious vendetta against Jason Todd. After his contact for the Arkham Lady is fulfilled, he reveals a second identify, Red X, twisting the story further, as this was the identity Todd has used to surveil the Teen Titans without revealing his identity. The new Red X, who maintains a partnership with Anita Arkham, is revealed to be Nathan Scofield, the childhood friend of Jason Todd who he left behind to live with Bruce Wayne. * Kate Kane opposed Batman in this. Circa 2026 * identity crisis? Circa 2027 *Batman proposes to Catwoman. Seeing this as his oppurtunity to finally break the Batman, he sets a widesweeping plan in motion. *The KGBeast is hired by Bane to assassinate Nightwing. Circa 2028 * An aging Rā's al Ghūl rejuvenates in the Lazurus pit to return his physiology to that of his twenties Circa 2029 2030s Circa 2030 Circa 2031 Circa 2032 * Lex Luthor elected president of the United States. Circa 2033 * Lex Luthor enacts his zero tolerance policy on Super Heroes, forcing heroes to make a choice between working working for the government or retiring. Superman opts to work for the government, Wonder Woman and Aquaman protect the interests of their nations, and Batman retires. Circa 2035 *With no regard for Luthor's law and no paper trail, Jason Todd keeps crime down with a vengeance, alternating between the identities of The Red Hood and occasionally the Vampire Bat. 2040s Circa 2040 *With Luthor's term limit nearing, Bruce Wayne comes out of retirement as The Batman to save his city, rallying other heroes around him after a showdown with a government coereced Superman. *The Joker returns from his catatonic state with Batman's reprisal, and in a final mortal showdown realizes that Batman won't kill him, so he snaps his own neck to frame Batman. *Batman briefly joins sides with Rā's ￼and Damian to stop Lex *Lex Luthor allies the US with Khandaq and actively acknowledges Themyscira and Atlantis, as well as alien life, stating that no one does war like Americans *Superman, Flash, and several other heroes are extorted by the government to use their powers as the government sees fit; some as dictated field agents and others providing energy sources. *Lex Luthor uses the Minutemen to appease the public's dying Super hero fix. Though they are a government ploy, as heroes, they are generally respected. Most of the work heroes would do is taken over by Luthor's Suicide Squad. *Luthor's cabinet includes Slade Wilson as the Secretary of Defense, Enoch Brown as the Secretary of Agriculture, and David Hyde as the Director of Navy. *Swamp-Thing takes a now bestial Killer Croc under his care and informs Batman that his power is fading, and they recruit Poison Ivy to be the new Guardian of the Green. *Amidst the scandal Luthor is forced out of office, but his vice president Rickard succeeds as a puppet stand in. 2042 *Batman rescues the Flashes, the Atom, Plastic Man, and Elongated Man from Luthor's control. By raiding corrupt government facilities, they convince the public there is such a thing as hope and good. As the Superheroes gain support, Batman and the Question work to have Luthor and Rickard brought to trial and then prison. Batman must gain Superman's allegiance (in part prohibited by a Brainiac parasite) to fully win the public back. When Batman prepares to sacrifice himself against a reactivated Doomsday, Superman saves him and joins his side. *Jason Todd succumbs to the influence of the Joker as the reunited Superheroes continue to fight Luthor's regime 2044 *The unnamed group led by Batman, now including some former sidekicks, and the military strength of the Amazons and Atlantis, as well as Superman, the Flash, The Atom and Green Arrow, continues fighting against opressive government agents and taking back the public image. Batman and the Question work to have Luthor and Rickard brought to trial before Rickard can be re-elected. They release dossiers and files that condemn Luthor and Rickard. Luthor is put on trial by Attorney General Kate Spencer and found guilty. With villains working for him he escapes. The Question is the first to get to Luthor, and knowing that he's terminally ill from Kryptonite, he plans to send nukes out randomly. The Question kills Luthor, possibly on television, and is killed by the secret service detachment. *Damian kills Rā's in order to fulfill his destiny as the Demon's Head. Sensei remains alive.￼ *To regain the trust of the public, Superman reveals himself to be Clark Kent. 2047 *Clark, Bruce and Diana need to present a new generation of heroes from making the same mistakes that led to President Luthor, while still upholding moral ideals, as they repair their broken friendships. 2048 * Kingdom Come sequel 2049 * Darkseid attacks the Earth, and all the heroes must face him. Ultimately, Damian kills him. 2050s The Just "Beyond Bruce" years *Bruce Wayne permanently leaves the Batmantle. *Damian becomes the Leader of the League of Assassins *The second generation of Minutemen includes The Comedian, Rorschach, Nite Owl, Silk Spectre, Ozymandias, and Doctor Manhattan. 2060s Circa 2062 *Terry McGinnis becomes the new Batman after discovering the Batcave, motivated by the murder of his father. With Bruce Wayne as his mentor, he fights the gangs of Gotham and a new host of villains and returning foes. *Derek Powers becomes Blight in a fight with Batman *Mr. Freeze returns. Circa 2064 *The Comedian is murdered. Circa 2065 *The Return of the Joker 2070s Circa 2070 *The cement in the Batcave alcove encasing Jason Voorhees finally crumbles, a still very alive Jason attacks Batman and Bruce Wayne. Bruce resolves to launch him in a cryogenic shuttle into the moon (at which point only his Batcave and some minor installations exist there) so as to avoid him landing on another planet. *At this point the former sidekicks occasionally visit Bruce, particularly Tim and Cassandra. 2090s 2095 * The White Night occurs, in which racist Tulsa vigilantes using Rorschach's imagery kill more than 40 police officers. 2098 * The Seventh Kavalry locks in open conflict with the Tulsa police department. * = 2100s = 2100s 2109 * Scientist Rowan LaFontaine and her crew discover the Voorhees monolith launched into the moon under their facility in a fully fleshed out Alien meets 2001 slasher story. Jason goes on a killing spree and Rowan must stop him in the cryogenic chamber, but his stabbing the containment unit causes her to freeze as well. ** 2121 * Rick Starr of Allied Solar Enterprises becomes the Space Ranger to protect Earth.￼ His girlfriend, Myra Mason, is a descending relative of Doctor Mid-Nite's girlfriend of the same name. 2174 * Gary Concord, a scientist from the 1950s, thaws out and becomes Ultra-Man. = 2400s = 2450s 2455 *Jason Voorhees and Rowan LaFontaine are discovered in the frozen remains of the Crystal Lake Lunar Research Facility by the Grendel students. Wreaking havoc aboard the Grendel, Jason is inadvertently transformed into a super cyborg, Über Jason, when the remaining crew and students attempt to defend themselves. Though some ultimately escape, they have wrought a nearly-unstoppable evil upon the universe. 2456 *Jason encounters more Yautja *Jason crosses paths with Lobo (think FvJvA) *Jason crosses paths with Lobo again and end up in the midst of a wild Yajuta Xenomorph hunt on a barren planet. (Think Nightmare Warriors) 2460s 2460 *Jason is confronted by the Justice League. In the end, Superman throws him through the sun, stopping him forever. 5000000000 Superman moves the dying sun, in the process becoming Superman 1,000,000. He returns to the Earth proxima and erupts from the power into a new sun, forever watching over humanity and the future, the man of tomorrow forever.